Thank You TaoHun Drabble Songfic
by Ms RH 09
Summary: Sehun menemukan seekor anjing, menrawatnya dan menyayanginya.. sampai akhirnya Tao pemilik anjing itu menemukannya... drabble gaje yang terlahir(?) dari otak gaje(?) guaa.. :) it's Taohun, NOT HUNTAO :) RCL nyaaaa


Title: **Thank You | **_Tiddy or Thunder?_

Author: **Fanxing Zihun** | Mr. Regal Hunter

Genre: AU, Romance, Drabble, Songfic

Fandom: EXO / TaoHun

Summary: _Aku hanya menyadari 1 hal, bahwa dialah lelaki yang menjadi cinta pertama, dan terakhirku._

A/N: Inspired by Sherina~ Cinta Pertama dan Terakhir. hai hai #apa dah… T_T, oke serius, saia buat ini secara dadakan karena feelnya sempet ilang gara2 sesuatu, hahaha kepo? #ga, ya udah -_- silakeun baca neeeehh baca bacaaaa RCL yak T_T, warning: NC 72549274023478630(?), Bahasa alay, aneh, gaje LOL mohon dimaklumi yaaah.. terima kasih ^^

~XoXo~

_Sebelumnya tak ada yang mampu_

_Mengajakku untuk bertahan di kala sedih_

_Sebelumnya kuikat hatiku, hanya untuk aku seorang.._

Pendiam, tak ada yang peduli. Itulah aku. Seakan aku tidak perlu orang lain di hidupku. Sendiri, sendiri, sendiri, aku menyukainya. Tak ada yang perlu tahu tentangku. Semua hidupku, menjadi rahasia, rahasia bagi orang-orang di luar sana. Bukan keadaan yang memaksaku sendiri, tapi, inilah aku, semua berjalan normal seperti yang kuinginkan..

Tapi, itu sebelum ia datang dalam hidupku…

_Sekarang kau disini, hilang rasanya_

_Semua bimbang tangis kesepian_

Aku menemukannya tengah menangis, keempat kakinya terjebak dalam sebuah ikatan besi berduri sudut tempat sampah. Awalnya aku ingin sekali meninggalkannya, tapi, rasa aneh menyerangku saat kulihat kedua matanya yang memohon agar aku menyelamatkannya. Setelah aku mendapatkannya, dia menggonggong senang, ia memelukku. Aku membiarkannya tetap di sana, tapi, ia mengikutiku.

Mungkin sebagai tanda terima kasih? Ya, aku anggap itu sebagai tanda terima kasih. Anjing ini, ku namai Tiddy, sesuai huruf depan yang tergantung di kalungnya, aku menemukannya, di tengah badai yang tiba-tiba datang setelah pagi yang cerah.

_Sebelumnya tak mudah bagiku_

_Tertawa sendiri di kehidupan yang kelam ini_

_Sebelumnya rasanya tak perlu_

_Membagi kisahku, tak ada yang mengerti_

Aku mungkin gila, semua yang terjadi setiap hari selalu kuceritakan padanya. Tapi, padahal, aku tidak seterbuka ini, terlebih terhadap seekor anjing. Bulu coklat madunya selalu kusentuh, mengelusnya, ketika aku bercerita. Kenapa? Karena dialah satu-satunya yang ku miliki. Aku berpisah dengan orang tuaku sejak 5 tahun lalu, kecelakaan itu, merubahku seperti ini. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan Tiddy…

Tapi…

Suatu hari ia pergi, entah kemana.

_Bila suatu saat kau harus pergi, jangan paksa aku tuk cari yang lebih baik_

Kedua kakiku berlari mencari dia. Aku sudah menelusuri kota. Bahkan aku berlari menuju tempat di mana aku menemukannya tengah basah kuyub dan menangis. Tapi, tidak ada. Tak ada yang bisa menggantikan Tiddy.. pikirku. Aku mulai putus asa, matahari sebentar lagi tenggelam, dan Tiddy belum aku temukan.

Aku sempat berfikir, apa takdirku selalu seperti ini? Apa takdirku menuliskan aku HARUS sendiri? Aku hanya ingin mempunyai teman. Karena Tiddy-lah aku dapat seperti ini, dan sekarang, ia menghilang..

Aku kecewa.

Tujuan terakhirku, jalan setapak yang menuntunku menuju bangku putih panjang yang berpapasan dengan danau luas bertabur guguran daun tua tidak berguna. Di sinilah orang tuaku selalu mengajakku di sela musim gugur, karena mereka pikir, musim gugur itu indah. Menurutku semua musim sama saja.

Helaan nafas kekecewaan kuhembuskan, bagaimana lagi? Aku tidak bisa menemukan seekor anjing berbulu coklat madu itu. Seharunya aku bisa menjaganya, sebagaimana dia menjagaku. Sudah banyak kenangan kami, aku pikir, aku sudah mencintainya. Merasakan kembali apa yang disebut cinta, ya, aku mencintainya.

Kedua tanganku menutup wajah, mengulas memory bersamanya. Bagaimana ia merengek, mengajakku bermain bola. Bagaimana ia selalu berlari saat waktu makan siang tiba. Bagaimana ia membangungkanku pagi buta. Bagaimana tingkah lucunya saat aku memandikannya …

Hah.. semua kini hanya kenangan. Aku sadar, ini pasti terjadi, aku sudah menduganya. Aku tidak bisa menahannya, aku sedih.

Sampai detik ini, Tiddy-lah yang membuatku menangis. Terlalu cepat untuk berpisah, terlalu cepat untuk kehilangan.

"Guk…" aku mendengar sesuatu.

"Guk..guk…" kulayangkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru padang rumput ini. Senyumku mengembang menangkap sosoknya. Tengah berlari ke arahku, kuulurkan kedua tanganku untuk menangkapnya. Akhirnya ia kembali, ku remat bulunya, mengulas, dan menggelitik lehernya. Ia berguling lucu di hadapanku. Aku tertawa, terima kasih Tuhan, Kau masih mempercayaiku untuk merawatnya. Aku bersyukur ia kembali..

Tiba-tiba, kudengar hentakan dua kaki tengah berlari ke arah kami. Sontak, aku memeluk Tiddy ketika orang asing itu mendekat. Seakan aku melindunginya…

Dengan 7 tindik di telinga, jaket hitam dengan tatapan mata tajam, he's bad boy…

"Apa yang kau inginkan?!" tanyaku dengan sedikit nada menggertak. Ia menatapku aneh.

"Wow.. wow.. wow.. tenang, aku hanya ingin mengambil anjingku.." anjingnya? Tidak akan.

"Tiddy milikku.." sahutku dingin. Tiddy kembali menggonggong, melepaskan genggaman tanganku dan berlari menuju orang itu. Aku tidak mengerti. Lelaki itu tersenyum mendekatiku, mengajakku duduk kembali.

"Tahun lalu ia hilang saat aku berlibur di Korea. dan aku kembali untuk mencarinya, dan sekarang, aku menemukannya.." cetusnya mengelus kepala Tiddy.

"Baru saja aku bertemu dengannya, dan ia langsung berlari, aku tentu tidak ingin kehilangan dia lagi. Jadi, aku ikuti dia, dan ternyata, dia ke sini.." tambahnya, aku hanya terdiam.

"Apa itu berarti Tiddy akan pergi?" tanyaku. Ia tersenyum ke arahku dengan mimic yang sulit dijelaskan. Aku memalingkan wajahku, kenapa aku ini? Aku sulit menolak wajahnya. "Tiddy? Kau namainya Tiddy? Lucu.." ia terkekeh. Tiddy terus saja menaruh kepalanya di lenganku.

"Kau lihat kalung ini? Dia bernama Thunder, kami memiliki huruf depan yang sama.."

"Maksudmu?"

Dia memberikan Tiddy di pangkuanku. Berdiri di depanku sambil mengulurkan telapak tangannya, "Maksudku, Aku Tao, Huang Zi Tao. Terima kasih telah merawat Thunder selama aku mencarinya. Terima kasih untuk semuanya.." ia tersenyum. Manis. Kuraih jabat tangannya, sambil beranjak berdiri, "Aku Sehun, Oh Se Hoon, bolehkah aku memanggilnya Tiddy?" Tao tertawa mendengarnya.

Tiddy ah Thunder menggonggong sambil berguling. Kami tertawa bersamaan, sampai akhirnya..

Tiba-tiba Tiddy mendorong kakiku untuk mendekat pada Tao, aku menahannya, Tao sepertinya tidak menyadari itu, aku terus bertahan hingga ia menggigit pergelangan kakiku yang terselimuti sepatu yang cukup tebal tapi tetap saja tertembus gigi tajamnya, nyaris aku menendangnya. Tidak, keseimbanganku tidak bisa ku jaga…aku hampir jatuh..

Hampir? Ya, ia memelukku. Kami diam beberapa saat untuk saling menatap. Kedua mata tajamnya membulat menatap kedua mataku. Saat itulah, aku yakin, aku memang mempunyai rasa padanya. Rasa yang.. hhm.. cukup sepele. Aku menyukainya.

"Ah, maaf.." aku melepaskan pelukannya kasar. Dia menggaruk tengkuknya yang aku yakini tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Hey Thunder! Kau sengaja!" katanya lucu sambil menunjuk Tiddy, ia hanya menggonggong, seakan berkata tidak. "Jadi, kau akan membawanya?" tanyaku sedih, kembali mengelus bulunya.

Tao kembali tersenyum, "Memang, tapi dia tidak akan sendiri…" aku menarik senyum lebar mendengar kata-kata itu.

_Lalu senyummu menyadarkanku, kau cinta pertama dan terakhirku_

Aku hanya menyadari 1 hal, bahwa dialah lelaki yang menjadi cinta pertama, dan terakhirku.

=END=

Gimana? Saia buatnya dadakan loh -_- RCL yak wkwaakakakak #pergi bareng jondae


End file.
